


The Dragon Who Only Kidnapped Princes

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gay Male Character, Heteronormativity, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, reverse bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: A young dragon is asked to explain why he's only kidnapping princes and not princesses. His answer is not what his parents were hoping to hear.Inspired by a writing prompt from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr.





	The Dragon Who Only Kidnapped Princes

“Son, I’m wondering about something.” The mother dragon asked. “Why are you only kidnapping princes? Princesses have less combat training, less practical clothing, and more knights wanting to rescue them that you can eat.”

“Yeah, but...” The young drake lowered his head, his frill flattening in embarrassment. “You know I’m gay, right?”

“Yes, of course, dear, but I don’t see why that...” She trailed off, and her tail swished in agitation. “No. Are you telling me you’re attracted to those princes? You’re a zoophile?”

He hung his head and hid his face behind a wing. “Yes.”

“Oh, son. You know it can’t work between a human and a dragon. You need to find a fine young dragon to be your husband, and forget about these princes.” She said. “Besides, put yourself in their shoes. Would you want to be in a relationship with a giant, terrifying monster who kidnapped you?”

He paused to think a moment.

“What, really?” She asked.

He shook his head. “I’m not sure. But I get what you mean, Mom. Most wouldn’t.” He said. “But what if I find the one who would?”

“And then what? Would he help you grow your treasure? Would he help brood your eggs once you find a surrogate to lay them?” She asked.

“Humans have treasures, too. And I still haven’t decided if I want eggs.” He replied.

“Don’t want eggs? How will I have grandchildren?” She exclaimed.


End file.
